yggdrasilrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Geoffrey Fincher
''the basics'' • ' birth name ' — geoffrey fincher • ' age ' — 35 • ' birth date ' — january 1 • ' height ' — 5'10" • ' weight ' — 150lbs • ' hair ' — brown • ' eyes ' — blue • ' gender ' — male • ' sexuality ' — heterosexual • ' dating status ' — divorced • ' theme songs ' — • ' wand ' — 11-inch spruce, rigid, with a combined core of dragon heartstring and unicorn hair • ' subject ' — muggle calculus • ' patronus ' — a grizzly bear • ' boggart ' — the grim reaper (death) ''character information'' ''history'' Geoffrey was born the son of an auror and was raised with the expectation that he, too, would follow suit. The son of a random barmaid and the illustrious auror Nathaniel Fincher, Holden's childhood was spent entirely in London, working to protect the delicate line that the wizarding world straddled with the "regular" muggle world. Given that the lifestyle didn't lend itself to constancy, Geoffrey's world comprised of his father and his friends and their shenanigans, and he barely remembered his mother at all. His upbringing aside, Geoffrey grew up to be a fine, strong boy: smart, quick-thinking, and the politest young man he could possibly be. But the fact remained that he was, and always would be, the son of a wizard and a wizard himself, no matter how he tried to fade into obscurity when he was out in the muggle world's public. Shortly after Geoffrey turned seventeen, Nathaniel died and Geoffrey was sent to live with an elderly uncle, who spent more of his time with his cats than with his new charge. Suddenly friendless, Holden struggled to make ends meet, and instead of turning to thievery like what some orphans (because that was what he practically was) did, Geoffrey worked as a farmhand on the Valencia family farm, a local wizard family. Though living in the countryside was hard, the Valencia family had lived on their land for generations, and the patriarch, Beneficio, made sure to tell this to Geoffrey over and over. From three in the morning until sunset, Geoffrey toiled in the fields, took care of the animals, and did maintenance in order to help the family keep the farm for one more generation. His pay, in return, was a place to stay, food, and a little spending money. It was enough for him, but far less from the sickles and adventures he was used to. Though his feet itched, he stayed for one reason, and for one reason alone. Beneficio's daughter, Jasmine. Geoffrey loved her the moment he saw her, because Jasmine was young, beautiful, refined, and delicate, all the things Holden found so foreign and exotic. So unlike all the lustful barmaids and common witches he knew, and he did everything in his power to please her. And in the same way, Jasmine found Geoffrey exciting, different, even dangerous. Their small talk soon evolved into conversations, deeper and deeper each day, and Geoffrey's feelings were quickly reciprocated. He had never felt like this before, and unlike the other people in the town, Jasmine never looked down on Geoffrey for his hard life. He was, really, willing to change and leave it all behind for her. But Beneficio was far from approving of the relationship, and in an effort to demonstrate his love and sincerity, Geoffrey took Jasmine out with him one fine day, with the intentions of showing Beneficio he could, and would, care and protect for his daughter. The Dark Mark went up shortly after they had left, and before Geoffrey had the opportunity to get them back to the farm, they were ambushed by a group of Death Eaters. Though Geoffrey tried his best to fight them off, he was outnumbered, and with a flash of green light, Jasmine was gone—the one girl he had ever loved was now dead, all in the blink of an eye. After the event, Geoffrey returned to the estate, Jasmine's limp body in his arms. Beneficio was furious, and Geoffrey was banned from the farm, ejected from his position, and once again, cast out. But the only person as equally upset, if not more so, as Beneficio was Geoffrey himself. He knew he was responsible, and he knew that he had to bring her back to life, though everyone said it was impossible, even with magic at their fingertips. Back in his auror days, Geoffrey had heard legends of a magic item that could give the gift of life. Banking on that hope alone, Geoffrey was enticed to a teaching job in Yggdrasil Academy. He had heard rumors that their headmistress might know something about it. ''personality'' Despite his upbringing, Geoffrey is a man who proves that chivalry, however antiquated people may find it, is not dead. It almost seems to be in deference to what people expect of a pirate. Geoffrey does not want to be what people expect him to be, and growing up, the superstitious crew on his father's ship fed him stories of glory long gone, of legends and heroes and all sorts of fairy tales. By nature, he was gallant, adventuresome, and all the more rebellious against his rebellious stereotype. Geoffrey never wanted to be the bad guy, though his occupation of choice certainly cast him in that light when you ask his students. No, Geoffrey always wanted to be a hero, and though he may not be the very ideal most people have in mind (Geoffrey is no knight-in-shining-armor, no man with a given mission to save the world), he tries his best to emulate their behavior. In his mind, Geoffrey is a hero. His act of willing to give everything up for his friends is completely self-serving; he does it because that is what a hero does. He sees every woman as a damsel-in-distress waiting for him to save her, because that is what a hero does. He aspires to save the world from all harm, to take the hits for his friends, because that is what a hero does. But no man is a tank, and after some time, Geoffrey's virtue becomes his viability, and his strength becomes a weakness. Geoffrey has trouble seeing women as individuals rather than a character in his epic tale, a chance for redemption (every girl becomes a chance to save Jasmine, an act he blames himself for over and over again), and he lets people walk all over him, lets himself take too much damage, if only to play the role he has so long admired. While initially, it seems admirable, it's just self-serving; Geoffrey wants to be a hero to prove to himself he is not a terrible person. He doesn't do it for others. He does it for himself. Having received the failure of that attempt, Geoffrey pushes himself to the idea of atonement. The feeling of responsibility and remorse for Jasmine has yet to leave him, and Geoffrey goes to search for this legendary relic in order to bring her back to life. In a way, it's a lot like those stories of old he heard in his childhood. But he turns every girl into Jasmine, and as a result, Geoffrey does come off a bit sexist. He does not mean it badly. Geoffrey would rather die than really offend someone. But he is fiercely protective over every woman, feeling they are more delicate and more fragile. He just wants to keep them safe. He gets uptight and insistent on this, and he has a hard time letting go when certain independent females push themselves past him and insist on doing things by themselves. He feels a need to be protective, and in his attempts to do so, he can end up being more rude and pushy than he really wants to be. ''relationships'' ''friends'' ''other'' ''random notes'' * Category:Character Category:Faculty